Geas Fete
Category:Events Geas Fete focuses on battling the notorious monsters that dwell in the new Escha - Zi'Tah and Escha - Ru'Aun area. Defeating these notorious monsters will grant the victors experience and capacity points, escha silt and beads—unique currencies specific to Escha—as well as powerful equipment specific to each monster. Adventurers can also find eschalixirs, a mysterious grey liquid used to enhance these items. 'How to participate' *Progress through Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Missions 1-10. *Form a party of one to eighteen members. *Escha - Zi'Tah entrance is located at the Undulating Confluence (G-8) Qufim Island near HP#1. *Escha - Ru'Aun entrance is located at the Undulating Confluence (G-5) Misareaux Coast near HP#1. *Earn a currency called Silt by defeating monsters found in Eschan zones and Reisenjima. **''Silt accumulates at a rate of 1% of total experience points earned from the defeat of a foe.'' **''Current amount of slit earned is displayed under the Currency 2 tab of the status menu.'' **''Purchasing a Eschan urn from Affi or Dremi will allow players to hold up to silt and 10,000 beads.'' **''Purchasing a Eschan cellar from Affi or Dremi will allow players to hold up to silt and beads.'' **''Purchasing a Eschan nef from Affi or Dremi will allow players to hold up to silt and 50,000 beads.'' *Every party member must possess a Tribulens key item and the party leader must have a grisly trinket corresponding to the appropriate notorious monster. **''Alter egos can be called forth for Geas Fete, but they do not count towards the required number of party members.'' 'Preparing for battle' 1. Acquiring the first key item *Speak to Affi Escha - Zi'Tah (F-10) or Dremi Escha - Ru'Aun (H-11) and exchange escha silt for a tribulens. **''The amount of silt required to trade for tribulenses will increase with each exchange in eight stages. This increase is tracked for each player individually, and the silt price will slowly revert to its original value in steps after 10 minutes (Earth time) have elapsed. *Every player must possess Tribulens in order to spawn an NM. 2. '''Acquiring the second key item' *The second "grisly trinket" key item differs based on the notorious monster. **''Each "grisly trinket" key item bears a different name for its corresponding notorious monster.'' *Speak to Affi or Dremi and select "Receive grisly trinket memorandums" to see a list of each grisly trinket and their prices. *Exchange silt for the grisly trinket that corresponds to your target notorious monster. **''Affi also accepts a Holy Sword as payment to obtain the key item. (Holy Swords can be obtained from any RoE representative for about 400 sparks.)'' **''Dremi also acepts . *Only the party leader needs the grisly trinket key item to spawn the NM. 'Grisly Trinkets' 'Vorseals' ---- *Vorseals are minor buffs that a player can have applied by Affi for the cost of slit. **''Vorseals only have to be purchased once, but the effect wears after 60 minutes.'' ***''Re-zoning will automatically reapply the buffs. *Vorseals are obtained by defeating the various NMs located in Escha. **''Are also possibly obtained by defeating various Unity Concord wanted NMs. 'Luring the monsters' *The notorious monster will appear when the party leader inspects the '???' target located in any corner of Escha - Zi'Tah or Escha - Ru'Aun, while in possession of both a tribulens and the appropriate grisly trinket. *Vanquishing these fearsome foes rewards players with a variety of spoils and escha silt and beads. **''The key items are consumed upon summoning the monsters. 'Augmenting Equipment' *Equipment dropped by the NMs of Escha can be engraved with arcane glyptics in stages by exchanging eschalixirs to Nolan in Norg (I-7). *A preliminary mezzotinting process is performed after one of four different enhancement paths is selected. Mezzotinting does not require any eschalixira, but it does cost silt to perform. *Applying eschalixir to mezzotinted equipment will enhance its properties through several progressively stronger ranks. (Up to rank 15.) *''Item details follow below.'' **'Type': Selected path. **'Rank': Current equipment enhancement rank. **'NextRP': The number of rank points required before the next rank is reached. *It is possible to check and change upgrade paths at any point in the process in exchange for slit. *Equipment dropped by the notorious monsters defeated in Geas Fete can be mezzotinted under a different path while retaining its previous enhancements. 'Eschalixirs' *This mysterious grey liquid can extracted from the remains of Escha denizens or bought from Nolan in Norg (I-7) in exchange for escha beads. *Eschalixirs +1 and +2 can also be obtained from defeating the notorious monsters that roam Escha or are engaged in Geas Fete. *Enhancing equipment with a higher grade eschalixir will grant more rank points than lower quality ones. 'Abjurations' *Various abjurations can be obtained from Escha - Ru'Aun NMs. *They are used in conjunction with new cursed armor which can be obtained from crafting or from purchasing from the auction house. **''Trading both the abjuration and the new cursed item to Alphollon C Meriard (L-6) Northern San d'Oria will remove the curse. *The uncursed items are listed under the Escha - Ru'Aun rewards section, along with the possible augments that can be unlocked via Nolan in Norg. **''The NMs actually drop the abjuration used in uncursing the new cursed items; instead, for simplicity, the end result of the abjuration process is listed below in the Escha Rewards section'' 'Zi'Tah Rewards' 'T1 NMs' 'T2 NMs' 'T3 NMs' 'T1 HELM NMs' 'T2 HELM NMs' 'Ru'Aun Rewards' *''Note: The Item reward is actually the Abjuration used to uncurse the appropriate crafted cursed item which will result in this final result. The gear itself is not actually dropped by the NM.'' 'T1 NMs' 'T2 NMs' 'T3 NMs' 'Ark Angels' 'Gods' 'Warders'